custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Greqnohk
Greqnohk is a mutant Skrall of great power that serves the being known as Carizon. Biography Little to nothing of Greqnohk's early life is known. What is known is that he was originally a Skrall before being mutated into a hulking reptilian form. Afterward, he was recruited by a powerful entity known as Carizon, and together the two conspired to conquer the Matoran Universe. Before their plans could be realized, however, Greqnohk and his master were confronted by the Society of Guardians , a secretive order dedicated to serving Mata Nui's will, and the would-be conquerors were defeated by the combined might of the Society. Later, after locking Carizon away in a secure location, the Society imprisoned Greqnohk within their headquarters, the Fortress of Ages, where he was questioned. Escape Greqnohk remained imprisoned for many centuries, though managed to escape roughly one year prior to the Battle of Roxtus. He managed to flee the fortress and make his way to Bara Magna, where he began a search for a number of "energy spheres", orbs containing samples of a strange energy discovered by the Great Beings long ago, believing they could help him free his still-contained master. During this time, he came across a Society member named Henarck, who had been tasked with finding the spheres as well. During the following struggle, Henarck used his teleportation power to transport the spheres to hiding places across Bara Magna, though was unable to escape Greqnohk, who took the society agent as a hostage. In the following weeks, Greqnohk managed to find the locations of majority of the spheres, though was forced to constantly torture Henarck in hopes of gaining the location of the fourth and final one, though was unsuccessful. After Henarck attempted a breakout, Greqnohk decided to resort to more persuasive methods. Capturing a Water Agori, Greqnohk tortured the villager in front of Henarck in an effort to force him to reveal the location of the last sphere, though deemed Henarck a liar when he stated he actually didn't know. Killing the Agori, Greqnohk left Henarck with an ultimatum: If he did not reveal the location of the last sphere, Greqnohk would kill an Agori on each day he didn't tell him. Whether or not he managed to find all the spheres is currently unknown, though he was unable to use them, as he was recaptured by the Society and returned to his cell. Recapture Much later, Greqnohk was visited by the Society's leader, Toa Krataka and his new second-in-command, Toa Hydros. Krataka explained Greqnohk's history to Hydros before they both left. Abilities and Traits Cold, ruthless, and savage by nature, Greqnohk is incredibly cruel and remorseless. He takes joy in knowing others suffer because of his actions, and has no qualms about inflicting pain in order to gain what he desires. These traits, along with his skill in combat have made him one of the most dangerous beings the Society of Guardians has ever faced. The full extent of Greqnohk's abilities, or where he obtained them aren't known, though he has displayed control over the power of Shadow, as well as the ability to become invisible. These, combined with strength and power rivaling that of a Makuta make Greqnohk an extremely dangerous opponent in battle. Tools Greqnohk's weapons include a sword equipped with a Thornax Launcher and a Saw Blade Shield affixed with a long spike in the center. He also possesses claws strong enough to rip through Protosteel and a muscular tail tipped with a curved blade. Trivia *Greqnohk is actually a Skrall word meaning "tyrant." What Greqnohk's true name is remains unknown. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Skrall Category:Rock Tribe